Fashion Of His Love
by yoshi456
Summary: Jeff sings one of Lady Gaga's song and Kurt hears him.


Jeff was secretly in love with Kurt but he doesn't know if he should tell him. He thinks that if he confesses his feelings to Kurt, he might hate him for life. Anyway, he's in the Common Room alone hearing his ipod and begins singing one of Lady Gaga's song.

I never was the kind of boy,

That's naturally sure when it comes to love, oh no!

I was insecure, insecure!

But when it comes to you and me

I can't deny this feeling inside,

Oh no, I never felt like this before!

This before, oh, no!

I'm seeing all the signs from above

I'm gonna be the one that he loves

I was made for loving him

The fashion of his love

Oh yeah

I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,

'Cause honey I was born to be his

I was made for loving him

The fashion of his love

They say you need a strong man

Not just a friend

But baby my search is done

No longer reason to cry or to justify

How I feel for you my love

I'm seeing all the signs from above

I'm gonna be the one that he loves

I was made for loving him

OH YEAH

I'm seeing all the signs from above

I'm gonna be the one that he loves

I was made for loving him

The fashion of his love (oh yeah)

I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,

'Cause honey I was born to be his

I was made for loving him

The fashion of his love

I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,

'Cause honey I was born to be his

I was made for loving him

The fashion of his love

When Jeff finished, he said to himself "Kurt, I love you" He didn't noticed that Kurt was standing there hearing the whole song and he was speechless. Jeff stands up and was about to leave but Kurt stopped him and Jeff was shocked.

"Hey Jeff" Kurt said smiling

"heyy Kkurrt" Jeff said getting nervous "Sso, did you hear what I said and sang?" he asked worried. Kurt smiles and puts his left hand in Jeff's chest and the other one in Jeff's shoulder and kisses him. Jeff depend the kiss by wrapping his arms around Kurt' slender waist. When their lips separated, they smiled at each other.

"Since when do you have a crush on me?" Kurt asked confused.

"Since Blaine serenaded you with 'Teenage Dream'. I was afraid that if I told you my feelings, you might hate me and run to Blaine's arms because he'e the lead and I'm just a normal Warbler" Jeff said

"Jeff, I don't care if you are something in the Warblers, I would still like you because of your personality. Blaine can screw himself with other" Kurt said. Jeff smiled and laughed.

"So, what does this mean?" Jeff asked confused

"If you want to, I can be your boyfriend?" Kurt answered smiling. Jeff nodded.

"Let's make this more formal" Jeff said kneeling in front of Kurt and taking Kurt's hand into his own.

"Kurt, Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Jeff asked looking at Kurt smiling.

Kurt smiles and nods. "Yes Jeff" he answered

By just hearing those words, he stands up and grabs Kurt bridal-style and guides to him to his room.

When they got into Jeff's room, he settles Kurt in the bed and closes the door and joins Kurt in the bed. Then, Jeff went and rested on top of Kurt and began kissing him passionately. They stayed all afternoon in Jeff's room, when Nick entered to his room, he couldn't believe it. He saw Kurt sleeping in Jeff's arms smiling. He took his pajamas and went to Kurt's room. When Nick entered Kurt' room, Wes looked at him confused.

"Hey Nick" Wes asked confused

"Yo, Wes" Nick answered settling his stuff in Kurt's bed

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked more confused

"Taking Kurt' bed tonight" Nick said

"Why?" Wes asked again

"Come with me" Nick motioned him to the door

"Okay?" Wes said standing up and following up.

When they got to Jeff's room, Wes couldn't believe it. He saw Kurt sleeping with Jeff.

"Oww, that's why you're in my room" Wes told Nick

"Exactly" Nick said "Prepare yourself for tomorrow" he added

"Why?" Wes asked but then he remembered "Blaine is going to kill himself"

"Hey, they are not dating" Nick said

"Yes, but remember that Blaine has a crush on Kurt. When he finds out he's too late, he will be sad and depressed" Wes told Nick.

Then, they left the room, but Blaine stops them on the way.

"Hey guys" Blaine greets

Wes and Nick looks at each other with a OMG faces.

"Hey Blaine" Wes greeted back

"What's up?" Nick asked

"Nothing. Just getting ready to confess my feeling to Kurt" Blaine said

"Really?" Wes said

"Yeah. Why?" Blaine asked confused.

"Look for yourself in my room" Nick said motioning Blaine to his and Jeff's room.

When the three of them entered, Blaine saw the new couple and was shocked. He knew that he was kinda of late, but not that late to make his move on Kurt.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed. Kurt and Jeff woke up and saw the three guys in the room and got scared.

"OMG, Jeff, we slept all afternoon" Kurt told Jeff, who was smiling.

"Wow, babe, you're right" Jeff said still asleep "But,hey, at ;east they know to who do you belong to now" he said wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him. Blaine was about to faint or get sick.

"Why?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"Because, he made a quick move on me than you. It took me forever to wait for your move so I moved on" Kurt said standing up and looking at Blaine.

"Well guess what?" Blaine said

"What?" Kurt and Jeff asked

"I'm not gonna give up that fast. Kurt Hummel, you will be mine and only mine forever" Blaine said

"Let's see about that" Jeff said standing behind Kurt wrapping his arms around him.

"You will see" Blaine warned going out of the room and going to his room. Wes and Nick were about to laugh but Jeff stopped the.

"What are you guys laughing?" Jeff asked confused

"We are laughing because of Blaine's reaction towards the news" Wes said

"So, are you guys okay with us being a couple?" Kurt asked. Wes and Nick nodded

"We knew all along" Nick said smiling.

"How come?" Jeff asked

"Everyone in the group made a bet" Wes confessed

"On what?" Kurt and Jeff asked the same time.

"On whether you or Blaine will be with Kurt" Wes continued telling them about the bet.

"Who bet on me?" Jeff asked

"Me, David, and Wes" Nick said standing next to Wes.

"And let me guess" Kurt said "Thad bet on Blaine, of course"

"Correct" Wes said

"How many?" Jeff asked. Kurt punched Jeff lightly in the chest.

"$50 on you and $60 on Blaine" Wes said

"Why does Blaine got $60 and on me $50?" Jeff asked confused

"Because since Blaine was more closer to Kurt than you. So, yeah, that really made sense" Wes said smiling.

"Thanks, I guess" Jeff said

"We hope we get part of that bet" Kurt warned

"Of course you will" Nick said "I'm guessing that Blaine is already informing everyone about his tragedy" he joked.

"Oh well, bye guys" Jeff told Wes and Nick.

"Fine. But remember, no funny business" Wes said leaving

"OMG, Wes, we just got together today. It's not like we are going to do it" Kurt screamed sarcastic.

When Wes and Nick left, Kurt turns to Jeff and hugs him.

"I love you so much, Jeff" Kurt said smiling

"I love you, too" Jeff said lifting Kurt's chin and planting a kiss in Kurt's lips.

"I know. That song you sang explained everything" Kurt said looking at Jeff.

"Hey, at least we are getting money out of a bet" Jeff joked.

They went back to sleep ion each other's arms. Then, the next day, everyone knew about them and Thad began giving the money of the bet to each of them, including the couple.


End file.
